Mi América
by Gordafabi
Summary: De repente la Guerra Fría terminó en la conclusión de una alianza entre Rusia y Estados Unidos. ¿Que hubiese pasado si...? Fanfic traducido.


Como prometí. Les traduzco este maravilloso fanfic. **La historia no me pertenece. Su autora e** **s Shift.**

Y... al principio me daba un poco de vergüenza traducirlo xD Tiene contenido "adulto". No soy de hacer esas cosas pero... este fanfic me pareció TAN bueno, que lo traduje para que lo disfrutaran todos ;)

Siempre he pensado que la relación entre EEUU y Rusia seria platónica, mas que otra cosa ¿Porque? Rusia es un país muy tradicional y conservador (Tanto en la época Zarista como en la Unión Soviética). EEUU... no lo es tanto. Aunque no siempre fue así, claro esta.

También me gusto que la autora mostrara lo duro que pueden ser esos 2 países. Ni EEUU es 100% infantil y tonto, ni Rusia siempre esta sonriendo de forma infantil. Si hay un personaje de Hetalia que debe ser "frío" y distante (no se como describirlo) es Rusia.

 **Nota de la autora:** "La narración del presente esta en letra normal, _en cursiva la del pasado_."

 **Mi América**

Rusia estaba furioso. Sus pies, calzados con botas pesadas, entraron firmemente en los pisos pulidos del corredor. El escuchar sus pasos, América se limitó a sonreír y relajarse tumbado en la cama, haciéndose el dormido. A pesar de su afecto por Ivan, no pudo resistir el placer de volver a jugar con fuego, una tomadura de pelo a Rusia.

La puerta se abrió con una explosión, e Iván comenzó la marcha que de pronto se convirtió en un silencio absoluto. Se acercó lentamente a la cama, donde se encontraba Alfred. El escuchar un poco su falta de aliento, pensó Estados Unidos, que los espíritus rusos eran aún peor de lo que había imaginado.

Rusia enojado no es algo que se ve muy a menudo. Pero saliendo de sí mismo, siempre de manera inmediata - e incluso casi sin cambiar su rostro - El aire alrededor de él de repente se convirtió en frío. Y con el poder y la indiferencia del deslizamiento de tierra de hielo externo, barrió todas las otras personas que estaban cerca.

Iván se sentó en la cama junto a Estados Unidos, en silencio crujía bajo el peso de sus cuerpos fuertes, entrenados. Se inclinó cerca del rostro de Alfred. Abrasador aliento, piel pálida, y una segunda medición, disfrutando de un olor muy familiar. Luego susurró, tocando sus labios a su oído:

—Usted es un mentiroso descarado América. Tus pestañas tiemblan...—.

— _Tus pestañas tiemblan_ — _Sonrió Rusia, dando un paso atrás, mirando de arriba a abajo a América._ — _Es curioso_ — _Alfred se sonrojó y enojado empujo a Ivan. Este comenzó a reír._

— _Bloody comunista-_ — _Se quejó._

— _¿Y usted, querido capitalista, estas más que dispuesto a dejarte abrazar por tu enemigo ideológico en las esquinas?_ — _Sonriendo, Rusia le susurro al oído._

 _América trató de liberarse de su agarre, pero las fuerzas no eran claramente iguales. Ivan groseramente tiró Alfred a la pared, mordiendo su cuello. Se detuvieron en una pequeña oficina oscura junto a la Sala de Conferencias, donde en cualquier momento la reunión iba a comenzar por la amenaza de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que se cierne sobre el mundo._

 _Alfred quemó el odio genuino al incomprensible y demasiado peligroso Ivan. Y fue enloquecedor ese insoportable estrés agudo en su relación. Su aversión mutua desembocaba en una lucha, en el calor de los besos furtivos._

— _América..._ — _Respiró Rusia, tocando con su legua la fina piel del cuello. Alfred se quedó sin aliento, sintiendo de forma frenética el corazón palpitante. Los fuertes brazos rusos lo agarraron posesivamente en sus brazos._ — _Ya sabes, junto a ti solo puedo pensar que deseo capturarte más_ —.

— _Elegiste una meta demasiado dura_ — _Airadamente respondió América. La autoridad y amenaza que se podía oír en la voz de Rusia, inflamo aun aún más a Alfred. Lo obligó a desesperadamente cavar sus dedos en los brazos de Iván._

 _América estaba lleno, casi como un resorte, tenso, dispuesta a dar vueltas por el aire, por el menor contacto. Ivan gimió suavemente en la boca._

Alfred sonrió, pero no se movió. Todavía estaba con los ojos cerrados, escuchando el aliento de Rusia. Los dedos de Ivan tocaron la mejilla de América, pero su tacto no era de afecto, sólo ocultaban la amenaza de un depredador.

El depredador estaba enojado. Y el comportamiento arrogante de la víctima alimentó su rabia aún más. Pero su rostro esbozó una familiar sonrisa inocente.

Al principio América, como todos los demás, no podía entender lo que hay detrás de esta constante expresión de simpatía en el rostro de Iván. Pero ahora, después de tantos años de la conclusión de la Unión del Pacífico, Estados Unidos leyó los sentimientos rusos en los detalles más pequeños, incluso en un leve temblor de sus dedos.

La ancha palma de la mano rusa se deslizó suavemente sobre su rostro, pasando por su cabello, enterrado en gruesos filamentos de color rubio.

—¿No me quieres decir, mi América?—.

«Mi América»... ¿Cuando Rusia comenzó a llamarlo así?

— _Algún día voy a atraparte y te convertirás en mi... Mi América_ —.

— _No te atrevas a decir más que eso, fanático comunista_ —.

— _Cerdo capitalista- dijo cariñosamente Iván_ — _Algún día te llamaré así, tan constantemente..._ —.

 _Por su tono, América sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Aún así, no es de extrañar que todos los países tenían tanto miedo de Rusia. Había algo frío y duro, aterrador._

 _No pudo pensar en ninguna respuesta heroica y sonora. Alfred fingió estar fascinado, con la cabeza metida de lleno, en el informe de Inglaterra, a pesar de que no entendía a la que se refería el informe y la pregunta._

 _La mayoría de los países tampoco escucharon con demasiada atención el informe de Arthur. Estaban mas pendientes en las miradas de soslayo que se dedicaban las 2 potencias, furtivamente susurrando a Rusia y América. Todo el mundo se preguntaba a sí mismo lo que podría llevar a la Guerra Fría, que rápidamente ganaba impulso y ya representaba un grave peligro para la vida tranquila de toda la comunidad mundial._

 _Alfred, de naturaleza emocional y sin restricciones, con plena dedicación entró en esta guerra, tratando de destruir a Rusia. Tenía la impresión de que eso era necesario para aplastar al adversario- Y todos estos confusos y extraños sentimientos contradictorios dentro de él, todas estas situaciones ambiguas y ese tonto sentimiento que hacia que... cada vez que estaba en presencia de Rusia, las piernas de Alfred querían ceder- Todo esto terminará pronto._

 _En la reunión del sexagésimo año, después de verse unos a otros. No podían imaginar lo que pondrá fin a la Guerra Fría._

—No, no—Le contesto Alfred, sin molestarse ya en jugar a la Bella Durmiente—Será mejor que tu me digas algo—.

La mano de Iván apretó su cabello y la suave curvatura de los labios por un momento mostraron ondas distorsionadas de disgustado.

—Convencí a Polonia para unirse a la Unión—Dijo Rusia.

América rió sarcásticamente. Él sabía cómo Iván "convenció". Así seria la forma de "convencer" que el mundo entero está temblando de miedo.

—Entonces, ¿qué?—.

—En primer lugar, Lituania casi estalló en lágrimas de piedad, y luego, cuando Polonia asumió la buena mitad de sus bienes, casi lloró de rabia—.

—¿Te es divertido?—América arqueó la ceja derecha, mirándolo cuidadosamente.

—Sí—Aunque con un poco de vergüenza en afirmarlo, respondió.

Alfred articuló en silencio un "Te amo".

—Y ahora—Rusia, que no está afectado por este reconocimiento, apretó suavemente la garganta de Estados Unidos con su ancha palma—Dime ¿Tienes algo que decirme?—

—¿Por qué? Ya lo sabes todo—

—¿Seguro?—La mano de Ivan se sacudió, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo contenerse y no apretar el cuello de Alfred con toda la furia que sentía por la rabia—Nada de lo que sucede en el territorio de la Unión permanece oculto a mí. ¿Comprendes, mi América?—

—Sí. Pero recuerda, técnicamente no soy tuyo. Hemos formado una alianza en pie de igualdad—Comentó con calma Alfred.

—Tu lo has dicho. Formalmente— Extendió Rusia.

América rió, y su garganta se estremeció. Ivan fuertemente la amortiguo con su mano.

De hecho, oficialmente, todos los países de la Unión del Pacífico eran iguales y amistosos. En la práctica resultó otra cosa completamente diferente. Rusia, cuya delicada naturaleza romántica gravita hacia el totalitarismo, durante mucho tiempo dejo a todos aplastados debajo de sí mismo.

Y, por cierto, fue él quien insistió en que su asociación con los Estados Unidos tuviera el título de "Unión" De Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas y el Pacífico. Casi no hay diferencia, la Unión tiene Unión.

Esa breve palabra esta como un golpe de martillo caliente, tachado todos los trámites.

—¿Entonces...?— Rusia comenzó amenazante, apretando el cuello de Alfred—¿Por qué pidió a mis tropas retirarse y entregar Las Bermudas a Inglaterra?—.

—Debido a que ya vertimos demasiada sangre—.

Iván se rió, dejando al descubierto los dientes blancos depredadores:

—No eres bueno engañando, mi América. Usted sólo sintió lástima por su precioso Arthur, ¿eh?—.

—¿Por qué preguntas si ya lo sabes todo?— Afirmo Alfred de forma segura. Y sin tener que llamarlo lo miró a los ojos.

—Tu no tienes miedo de nada... no tienes miedo de nada...—Se inclino, Rusia lo besó suavemente.

— _Tu no tiene miedo de nada_ — _Con una ligera sonrisa, afirmo Iván_ — _Te dije que no me molestas en la actualidad_ —.

 _Se puso de pie junto a la cama, apartándose de Alfred,_ _y poco a poco se quitó la camisa. América, que estaba en la puerta, miro como hacia sus movimientos relajados, admirando la apertura gradual de la parte posterior de gran alcance, los músculos de los hombros duros, brillante bajo la piel._

— _No me importa lo que tu quieras_ —.

 _Rusia lanzó casualmente su camisa en la silla, y finalmente se dirigió a Alfred:_

— _Si al menos dijeras algo, "querida"_ —.

— _Cierra la boca. Sangriento comunista..._ —.

— _Entonces te repito. ¿Qué deseas?_ —.

 _Alfred frunció los labios con decisión, lentamente se acercó al ruso y puso las manos sobre sus hombros sólidos. Besó suavemente su cuello, como si tratara de probar cuál seria el sabor de Rusia en un nuevo entorno._

— _No puedo hacer más_ — _Susurró Alfred, continuando para besar su piel caliente, simplemente... no puede alejarse de ella_ — _Te necesito_ —.

 _Esa tarde América, sin pestañear, apostó todo._

— _Finalmente..._ — _Ivan respiraba, abrazándolo._

 _Alfred empujó suavemente Rusia, obligándolo a una retirada a la cama, besando a Ivan por primera vez de manera abierta y sin ira. Él con confianza y con una especie de trágica desesperación, se ponía en manos de Rusia, dándose humildemente a su disposición._

— _No me importa lo que vas a responder_ — _Respiro América_ — _Lo más importante. No digas nada ahora. No quiero escuchar nada. Y por favor, hoy... quedate conmigo de forma tierna_ —.

 _Rusia lo besó suavemente, tomando estas condiciones y cuidadosamente se sentó en la cama, arrastrando a lo largo de "su" América..._

—"Eternamente tuyo", maldito Arthur... ¿Quieres que mi ejército de unas palmaditas en su traje ingles perfectamente planchado?— Rusia continuó en silencio.

Alfred también se quedó en silencio, con las cejas ligeramente elevadas, al igual que reclama el mantenimiento del monólogo.

—Eres mi América, sólo mío, que no se preocupa por cualquier persona- Rusia rápidamente susurró, sin levantar la vista de sus labios.

—Pero él me crió después de todo—Alfred murmuró, apartando los ojos por primera vez—El hermano mayor, o algo por el estilo. Entiendo, ahora que él es nuestro enemigo, al igual que todos los demás países de la UE, pero...—.

Rusia se mordió el labio con fuerza, lo que le obligó a interrumpir.

—No pongas excusas, Alfred. Me culpas—.

—¿Estás celoso?—.

—Sí —Dijo con voz ronca y Rusia, tomando la mano de América, se llevó la mano al pecho— ¿Lo sientes? Todo está ardiendo de celos, quemándome en una terrible agonía—.

—Lo siento—Alfred le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

Iván, todavía atrapado por la ira, gruñó en voz baja:

—No tan rápido...—.

Sin mover los dedos donde estaban colocados, Alfred sintió constreñirce rígidamente su garganta, siendo arrastrado más o menos al suelo.

 _Alfred se despertó de mala gana, aferrándose desesperadamente a los restos del sueño. La mañana trajo consigo un sol brillante y el inevitable encuentro con Iván, uno de los pensamientos fugaces de los cuales le dolía el corazon a Alfred._

— _Buenos días-_ — _Tranquilamente comento Rusia. América apenas contuvo un gemido amargo. Ahora simplemente no podía escapar y pasar por desapercibido._

— _Buenas_ —D _ijo Alfred perezosamente, abriendo los ojos._

 _Rusia yacía junto a él y lo abrazó con un gesto lleno del propiedad._

— _He esperado este momento, cuándo decidías venir a mí. Tengo algo que decir en respuesta a su "Te necesito"_ — _Ivan comenzó. Sin levantarse del agradable calor, le dio una hoja arrugada, mientras cubría las manos de Alfred con besos lentos. Lo invitó a unirse a la Unión._

 _Dos días más tarde, cuando la Unión Soviética fue oficialmente destruida y todos los participantes se fusionan automáticamente en la Unión del Pacífico, el conjunto de Europa tembló._

 _Juntos, Rusia y Estados Unidos han ganado poder y autoridad sin precedentes. Sin mucha mucha persuasión lograron anexar Canadá y parte de los pequeños países de América del Sur, China, y con ella casi toda Asia. Sólo Japón resistió débilmente, pero él no tiene ninguna posibilidad, estaba rodeado y Rusia, sólo debido a la pereza, aun no lograda conquistarlo por completo._

 _Es increíble como los dos estados más poderosos de la época han cambiado para siempre el curso de la historia y la política del mundo._

Rusia estaba sentado en la cama, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, sus dedos se clavaron frenéticamente en el pelo americano. Alfred se puso delante de él en sus rodillas, y trabajó duro con sus labios y la lengua. Al final, "su" América tuvo que hacer de alguna manera las paces.

Ivan murmuró en voz baja algunas palabras incoherentes, haciendo que Alfred sonriera mentalmente. Tal vez fue la única situación en la que Rusia siempre ha perdido los estribos. Por último, el cuerpo de Ivan le recorrió un espasmo de placer, y reprimió un gemido con los dientes fuertemente apretados, recostándose agotado.

Alfred se levantó y se sentó junto a él, mirando con ternura la cara ablandarse.

—Te amo Rusia—.

—Es hora de recoger, mi América. Tenemos una reunión con una delegación de la Unión Europea. Una vez más debemos hacer de ellos una impresión duradera—.

—Ellos tienen tanto miedo—.

—Por eso no voy a intimidarlos hoy en día. Pero hay que hacerles entender, no es necesario que entren en nuestro negocio en el Lejano Oriente—.

Alfred lo miró como si estuviera esperando algo más.

—Y sí—Ivan se levantó de la cama, tirando su camisa— Te amo demasiado—.


End file.
